This disclosure relates to a fabric network that couples electronic devices using one or more network types.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Network-connected devices appear throughout homes. Some of these devices are often capable of communicating with each other through a single network type (e.g., WiFi connection) using a transfer protocol. It may be desired to use less power intensive connection protocols for some devices that are battery powered or receive a reduced charge. However, in some scenarios, devices connected to a lower power protocol may not be able to communicate with devices connected to a higher power protocol (e.g., WiFi).